(Soul Eater x Reader) A Change in Partners
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: (Soul Eater x Reader) One day, Stein decides to switch everyone's partners. You end up with Soul who you've never interacted with before. Suddenly, a strange man tests the short demon/meister relationship you have developed over the past day and you both realize new things about each other. (Sorry! I'm really bad at summaries!)


**Hello fellow readers! I got bored so I decided to do this… I just adore Soul Eater! (The guy and the anime xD) I got this idea in the afternoon and I have been writing this ever since. I really do hope you enjoy it! Please rate and review! I love those! Also, here's a little contest. I snuck in a little Scott Pilgrim vs. the World quote since I was watching the movie for the millionth time again. (I have also read the graphic novels so no one can hate on me for that as well! Although, it has been a while…) The first person to message me with the correct quote that I snuck in here from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World gets a short story written about them in a reader x character! The animes included for this little contest are:**

**Soul Eater**

**Shiki**

**Fruits Basket**

**Angel Beats**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**OHSHC**

**Fairy Tail**

**Naruto**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**

**Baka and Test**

**Sword Art Online**

**Not an anime but:**** Kagamine Len**

**Soul: Hey there. Coolest guy around these parts saying that PPGZxRRBZ doesn't own Soul Eater but she does own this story. If she did own Soul Eater, well the plot would have ended a little differently for an action manga...**

**(Soul Eater POV)**

My partner had always been Maka. However, for this stupid exercise, we were assigned another partner. I thought that it totally not cool since I saw no point in this exercise. I mean we had our own meisters for a reason right? Being a scythe with another partner isn't the best thing in the world.

Maka has a special way of handling me and her abilities control me. I didn't know that a sudden change in partners could hurt me that bad. But it did, and for once, I allowed myself to say that it hurt like hell.

"Good morning class! Today we are trying out something new! We're switching partners for two days! This however only applies to the people that I have chosen. Don't worry if you weren't chosen; I chose only the meisters and weapons who had semi-flexible souls," Stein announced.

I scowled. This was totally uncool. I had a tough time getting along with Maka sometimes. How the hell did he expect us to work with another person?

"The point of this exercise is to get to know other people from this class. In addition, there might be a situation where you are fighting in groups and your respectable partner cannot fight," Stein continued. Crap. Who the hell was I going to be paired up with? I knew that he wasn't going to pair me up with Black*Star or Kid.

I scanned the room to see if anyone would seem like a likely match. As I looked towards the left side of the classroom, two girls were smiling and giggling at each other. Geez, they were the typical fan girls, hoping to get me as a partner.

I scanned the right side of the classroom and saw a girl reading a book. She looked up from it and tilted her head at me. She had soft yet piercing (e/c) eyes and she seemed to be staring at my chest. I looked at my chest to see if anything was on it and saw nothing. I quickly dismissed her gaze and waited for my name to be called out.

"Soul Eater and [Name]," Stein declared. The same girl I saw reading the book jumped from her seat and looked at me. She turned to the girl next to her and began talking. She looked at me once again, this time emotionless and continued reading.

I sure as hell didn't do anything to her. So why was she looking at me with those emotionless eyes? Arg, I didn't have time for this crap. I went to sit with Maka as soon as the lunch bell rang but she scolded me.

"Were you not paying attention is class again? You're supposed to be sitting with your partner change. Now go and find her," she said. Tsubaki soon came and sat next to Maka.

"Sorry Soul," Tsubaki apologized and I shook my head. It was incredibly hard to be mad at someone as nice as Tsubaki.

"It's okay. I'll just go find my partner who is…" I blanked out and soon I found myself with a splitting headache. Maka stood over me with a book and sighed.

"You're such an idiot. Her name is [Name]. Seriously Soul, could you be any denser? Promise me you won't bother her too much will you?" Maka said. I looked at Maka and she extended her hand to help me up. She pulled me up and walked over with me to [Name]'s table. Maka extended her hand and introduced herself.

"Sorry if he's late. He's a real idiot. I'm sorry you had to be paired up with him. He can be really nice when he wants to be though. If he's a bother to you, would you mind telling me?" Maka finished. [Name] shook Maka's hand and nodded at her. Her voice was sweet yet slightly sharp.

"Sure. I'm sure he'll behave if he doesn't want another Maka Chop," she chuckled and Maka smiled. Maka then looked at me and went back to sit with Tsubaki. I looked down at my lunch. She brought out the same book from before and began reading. I was getting slightly mad; if she was my meister for the next two days shouldn't we be getting to know each other?!

I slammed my hands on the table and it seemed to startle her. She blinked in surprise and closed the book.

"Sorry about that. I'm just socially awkward with people who I don't really know. I'm [Name]. You're Soul Eater right?" She smiled and her cheeks were dusted with pink. I decided to introduce myself as well.

"You got that right. I'm Soul. I'm a scythe and the coolest guy here at the Academy," I smirked. She chuckled and smiled softly. "What kind of a meister are you?" I asked.

"So I've heard," She said responding to my first statement. "I'm a double sword staff meister. What a mouthful huh?" she finished. I asked her what a sword staff was and she explained quickly.

"It's basically it's a staff with a blade at the end. So it gives the effect of a sword along with one of a spear or a pole arm. However, my weapon is a double sword staff. This means that she can be two swords staffs or she can connect in the middle," She finished. I nodded. Her weapon seemed pretty cool.

"Hey, let's ditch," I suddenly said. If we were going to be stuck for two days, she might as well get to know me.

"Huh? Excuse me!? You can't just ditch school!" She whispered. I smirked in confidence and took her by the hand. "Allow me to show you how to properly ditch school then," I said.

She looked at me and squeezed my hand. Soon, we were running down the Academy steps and we were laughing and breathing harshly at the bottom.

"Maka would never come with me if I were to do this with her," I said. And it was true. But [Name] had something different about her. She respected authority up to a measure and she knew how to be free and independent. I realized that I sort of liked that about her.

"Wow. You're much more different than your soul says," she suddenly said. I snapped my head around to face her. She was sitting on the beginning step of the stairs and was looking at me. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"During class, I was reading. I was listening to everything the professor said. He knows I can do both at the same time. That's why I'm never called out on it. However, I stopped reading when he said that we were getting new partners for the next two days. I have a small degree of control over my Soul Perception but when I was looking at you, I actually saw your soul. It was sarcastic and a bit rude but it was also caring and loyal," she said looking at the sky.

I looked at her and her skin shone with the sunlight hitting it at all the right angles.

"Hey [Name], let's get out of here. Let's go into the city or something," I suddenly said.

She thought about it and she stood up. She stretched and walked next to me. We reached the market and she bought a brooch in the shape of Lord Death's mask. She placed it in the side of her uniform and kept walking.

Every once in a while, she would look at me and smile gently. I tried to play it cool until I realized that I may have harbored some feelings for her in this short amount of time.

We soon reached Death Robbins and we decided to get some ice cream. I chose strawberry and she went with (f/ic/f). We sat there on the table and she kept staring at my ice cream and at me. I swallowed the ice cream I had in my mouth and asked her if anything was wrong.

"The strawberries are the same color as your eyes. And now that I think about it, red usually signifies love, passion, or care. I like the fact that you seem to be full of all of those. A love for the DWMA, a passion for the work that you do, and being able to care about those around you when you are constantly being put in a difficult situation," she finished.

I looked down at the ice cream. I had never really thought about my eyes in that way. I suddenly stood up with the cone in my hand. I smeared a bit of it on [Name]'s nose and smirked. She took her finger and wiped it off. She licked it and smiled, "Yum, strawberries." I quickly ate the ice cream and then realized that it was a bad choice.

"Brain freeze…" I muttered under my breath. I went outside and clutched my head in agony until I saw [Name] near me. As soon as she saw me, she began running. I started running too. When we got to the park I fell onto the ground. She fell next to me and a bubbly laughter erupted from her throat.

We failed to realize that it was already dark and I was about to tell her we should leave when she suddenly stopped laughing. She quickly stood up and I stood up as well.

"Here's a real life test. Soul, there's an incoming Kishin Egg soul. You wouldn't mind transforming will you?" she said in a serious tone. I smirked and transformed. As soon as I transformed, she grabbed the handle and stood still. She closed her eyes and then began sprinting.

"I thought that it was a Kishin Egg just prowling around the city. But I'm wrong. It has killed one person and I can hear another yelling," she blinked away tears and kept running.

"I hate this job when villains like you kill an innocent child and attack their guardian. Kishin Egg souls make me sick," she announced darkly.

We reached the sight of the Kishin Egg and the souls. It was licking it's lips and chewing the soul of a young child. The child's body was on the ground, ripped to shreds and stained the surrounding area with blood.

The mother cowered in fear next to her child's body. Her tears kept streaming down her face and she began shaking.

"You. Kishin Egg Soul. I don't care why the hell you had to do that. For all you know, that could have been a child who would have ended up in the DWMA. You'll pay for your crimes against humanity!" she yelled and charged to meet the murderer.

He produced a knife from his jacket and stabbed [Name] in the bones that lay near her collarbone. She gritted her teeth and soon enough she had to stand back.

"This guy isn't normal…" she responded. He smiled wickedly and nodded. Soon, he turned his attention to [Name].

"Miss, you wouldn't know the first thing about killing something. That is because you are students of the DMWA. The Academy that is supposed to stop all evil. But am I truly evil if I tell you that that child would have grown up to do horrible things? He would have stolen, killed a couple of people, and done much more. Is my work truly evil?" he finished.

[Name] stood there trying to swallow his words. She knew they weren't real but her anger was getting the best of her. She charged at him once again and tried cutting him around the abdomen. The injury near her shoulder made her swing weak and he managed to grab onto the knife.

He grabbed her by the neck and shoved the knife in deeper. Her legs kicked and she was losing her hold on me.

"[Name]! You can do this! Fight him! I believe in you!" I yelled at her. He suddenly let go and she fell to the floor grabbing at her neck. When she received enough oxygen, she gripped me tighter and tried swinging again. However, that shoulder injury was holding her back.

Tired and bloody, she landed on her knees. When she fell, she had let go of me and I fell a couple of feet away.

As she lay on the floor, she tried reaching out for me but I was too far away. He reached out for me instead and I turned back into a human. I made my arm into a sickle and slashed his face. I fell to the ground where he then kicked me in the ribs.

My lungs were on fire and my skin was bruised. I lay next to her and she was breathing heavily. My arm turned back to normal.

"You two are pathetic. Truly pathetic. Now miss, you can either protect your partner or you can dodge the attack and end up killing him." he said. He produced another weapon from his jacket, this time it was a lighter. But this lighter had the capacity to pinpoint fire and soon a beam of fire shot from it.

I instantly got up to protect her but I felt myself being pulled back. As soon as the smoke cleared, [Name] was weakly standing and facing me. I was still lying on the floor and I was very confused.

"You're not my partner. But I would never let anyone hurt my friend," she said. Now she had burns all over her back and the wound on her shoulder wasn't helping.

"You pulled me back…" I said. She hovered over me and nodded slightly. Both of her arms were next to my head and she suddenly slumped forward. Her chest hit my own with a hearty _thud _and she stayed there. I tried shaking her awake but all I got was a trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

I softly shook her off of me and I stood up. The murderer looked at me and I turned my hand back into a sickle. I smiled at him and jabbed it into the middle of his chest. He looked at me with menacing eyes as his blood dripped onto my sickle arm but soon all that was left was his soul.

I left it there since my priorities weren't the strange man and looked at the lady still there.

"Go to the DWMA and report everything that just happened. I don't have the strength in me to walk very far. Tell them that sword staff meister [Name] and demon weapon Soul Eater were involved in the matter. In addition, take that red soul with you. Don't eat it," I joked around at the end. "I need to go and help [Name]..." I said. The lady shook her head and ran with the soul in her arms to the Academy. I smiled and looked at [Name]. She had protected me…

Even if I was hurt, I carried her on my back to the apartment. She was unconscious and once we got to my apartment, I laid her on the couch. She had a couple of burns here and there but nothing that wouldn't scar.

I was glad that Maka made us take that first aid class a while back and searched the house for the kit. When I found it, I realized I had to cut through her shirt. It was a uniform shirt which allowed her to get another one afterward. I cut her shirt and began trying to remedy her back. I went into the freezer and pulled out a small box filled with aloe vera.

I gently placed some on her back and she woke up startled. She groaned in pain and looked at her shoulder. She then looked at me and muttered something.

"Thank you… Soul…"

I couldn't help but smile. She opened her eyes slightly but this time they were hazy.

I blinked and I looked at her face and realized a couple of things:

The first was that when she took that attack for me, I was incredibly amazed and worried for her.

The second was that because I got to know her a little better and she protected me, that I did like her.

The third was that when she got hurt, it hurt like hell emotionally and mentally.

I smiled at her and kissed her nose. I traced her cheekbone and softly pressed my lips against her own. They still tasted of ice cream but they also tasted of strawberries. I was no longer the same guy and I had to thank [Name] for that.

***Time Skip years ahead***

So we had a couple of dates and we really hit it off. I helped her every step of the way when she was recovering and she got better quickly. We were alone in the same park that we chased each other in years prior. It was already night time and the stars shone brightly.

"Can I tell you something [Name]?" I asked her. She nodded and she squeezed with my fingers that were intertwined with her own.

"That day that we switched partners I realized that I liked you. When you protected me, I realized that I liked you even more. Over the years, I've come to realize that, I'm in love with you."

"Is that what you really meant to say?"

"What?" I asked. I meant it and I was happy to finally be able to admit it. She kissed me and my arm snuck around her shoulder. We stayed underneath the starry sky and I kept her close to my chest.

"No [Name], I meant to say that I'm in lesbians with you." I whispered into her ear. She suddenly took herself off of my chest.

"Lesbians!?"

"Just kidding! You know I mean love not lesbians!" I smirked and she shook her head. She placed her head back on my chest and we stayed like that until the dawn broke indicating a new day.


End file.
